orphanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Vic Schmidt
Victor "Vic" Schmidt is the ex-boyfriend of Sarah Manning. Biography Early Life Vic has been in an on-off relationship with Sarah for years. Abusive and obsessed, Sarah finally reaches her limit and leaves him, not letting him anywhere near her daughter, Kira. Season 1 In "Natural Selection", after realizing that Sarah took a pack of cocaine with her as she left him, he goes after her, hoping to get it back. Not knowing exactly where to look, he knows just the person to ask: Felix. He goes to Felix's apartment and Felix tells him that Sarah had committed suicide. Disbelieving at first, Felix brings him to the morgue to see the corpse of Sarah's look-alike, Beth Childs. Vic grieves for Sarah, his feelings for her intensified even more. He begs Felix to help him set up a memorial for her. He had wanted to invite Sarah's friends from Montreal, but Felix insisted on a small gathering of their lcoal friends. He even gets a hold of Mrs. S and invites her and Kira to the funeral, much to the horror and frustration of Sarah and Felix. During Sarah's wake, Vic, in denial, is still shocked about Sarah's suicide, disbelieving that Sarah would end her own life. When Vic says that "at least she had love", Felix is angered, telling him that what he gave Sarah was not love. When Vic provokes him, Felix tells him that it is his fault. After drinking the night away in sorrow, Vic tells Felix that he wants to get to know Kira, but Felix tells Vic that he can't; Sarah kept her daughter away from him because he was a drug dealer and abusive, generally not father material, but Vic insists, saying he can provide for her financially. He says he wants to stay connected to Sarah through Kira, but Felix tells him to man up and accept Sarah's death. Leaving his apartment, Vic is too drunk to notice that he just missed the real and alive Sarah Manning hiding from him. Still in trouble with "Pouchy" over losing the cocaine Sarah stole from him, he fearfully meets with his boss again. It has been more than a week since Vic told Pouchy that he would get him his money, and Vic was trying to ask for more time when Pouchy orders his underling to cut off his finger. Later, Vic has a run in with Alison Hendrix, and her children, Gemma and Oscar, although separately. Panicked, Alison uses a Mace and Taser on him and quickly escapes. Thinking that it was Sarah, he later goes back to Felix's apartment and finds the real Sarah with him. He confronts her about faking her own death, and tells her about the finger he lost because of the cocaine she stole, so Sarah ends up giving him the $20,000 Alison had just given her for their protection. After Sarah asks Felix to act as a bartender at Alison's house, Vic breaks into Felix' apartment and examines his computer. Vic finds that Felix has used an internet map program to locate a home that, unknown to him, is Alison's. Vic travels there and confronts Felix, demanding that he tell Sarah to come to him. After Felix calls Sarah, she meets Vic and they agree to talk at Alison's upstairs bedroom. Once there, Vic tells Sarah that he is interested in working with her on what he supposes is a suburban con. When Paul Dierden arrives, he enters the home from a downstairs entrance. Hearing muffled noises from Alison's husband Donnie, he enters the small room where Donnie is tied and gagged. With Alison's computer in the room, Paul notices a feed of her upstairs bedroom, through Alison's surveillance camera, and sees Vic and Sarah. When he comes upstairs and claims to be Sarah's employer, Vic pulls a gun on him, demanding a cut of the action. Sarah, Paul, and Vic agree to relocate to the garage, but when they start to leave, Alison's neighbor Aynsley appears. Sarah, who Aynsley thinks is Alison, stays behind with Aynsley, from whom Vic hides his gun since he does not want to spoil the con he thinks Sarah is running. Once Paul and Vic arrive at the garage, Paul takes Vic's gun and then activates a nail gun from the tool supply. Paul attempts to get Vic to tell him everything he knows about Sarah, but Vic knows less than he supposes and all he learns is Sarah's last name, Manning. When Sarah arrives, she tells Paul that Vic is not privy to the information that Paul wants. Alison's daughter Gemma arrives, thinking Sarah is Alison, and Sarah runs to rush her out. In the confusion, Vic tries to get the upper hand on Paul, but Paul shoots him with the nail gun. Vic leaves after Sarah tells him she never wants to see him again. Vic is next seen when detectives Art Bell and Angela Deangelis arrive at a rehabilitation center where he is trying to turn his life around. They overhear Vic recount the story of what has happened to him on the show to the other patients. When the police ask him about a warrant for stolen meat, Vic claims that the meat was pork and that he did not know it was stolen. The cops ask for information about Sarah, and Vic tells them he last saw her at a suburban home, and he tells them how to get there, leading them to Alison's home. Season 2 Vic encounters Alison yet again at the New Path Wellness Center, this time driven by a sense of faith in Buddhism. He defends Alison, whose husband expresses doubts about her progress within the program. Later, she attempts to reacquaint with Vic over a game of basketball. Vic later has a conversation with Angela Deangelis about getting information on Alison in exchange for dropping charges against him. After Alison overhears Vic's phone call with Angela, she quickly turns hostile and brings Felix to confront Vic during Alison's last day at the Wellness Center. When Sarah arrives to settle things with Vic, Felix had secretly spiked Vic's tea. To no avail , Vic professes his love for Sarah and declares his wish to rekindle their relationship. When the drug takes effect, he passes out in the room, then Alison and Felix use his phone to lead Angela off their trail. Later as Donnie and Alison use the garage to dispose the body of Dr. Leekie, Vic resurfaces to glean more information on Alison for Angela. Both Alison and Donnie angrily rebuff him and drive him out of the house. During the body disposal, Donnie approachea Vic at gunpoint as the former lurked around the garage for information. When Vic desperately reveals that Angela is waiting outside, Donnie uses him to confront Angela on to threaten to exploit the illegal activity they're sanctioning before dismissing them. Personality Vic is a volatile ball of male insecurity and exactly the kind of bad energy Sarah is trying to rid her life of: lovelorn, betrayed, and sporadically violent – a bad mix. But no matter what he learns about Sarah, he keeps coming back for more, screwing things up for her in the process. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Former Main Characters Category:Appears in Season 2 Category:Appears in season 3